An open platform is used for providing various internal applications for a client. Then, the client application is able to use the internal applications of the open platform by invoking an application interface of the open platform.
However, there might be following problems occurred when the internal applications of the open platform are invoked by a great number of client applications:
1. If one same client application makes too many or extraneous calls on the internal applications of a development platform, resources of the internal applications of the development platform which should be invoked by other clients might be occupied, which may lead to the distribution being imbalance;
2. In case that one same internal application is called heavily, since some internal applications are extremely system resource-consumed, once they are called heavily and extraneously, system is prone to a failure, and even to break down.